Breathless
by cherrydust
Summary: Sally and Wufei decide to play "School" ^_~


Breathless

Breathless

::Go on go on

Leave me breathless

Come on

Hey... yeah...::

Sally Po stared rather glumly out the window as she watched the last pink shreds of daylight fade from the darkening sky. She wanted desperately to go home and plop her butt down in front of the television, accompanied by a carton of chocolate peanut-butter ice cream, but it didn't look like that was happening any time soon.

Why was she so unhappy and wanting to drown her sorrows in chocolate peanut-butter ice cream and bad television programs?

Simple. One, she had spent the past twelve hours at work and was looking at another twelve apparently and two; she was quite unlucky in the love department lately while everyone else was! It just wasn't fair!

Sally groaned and buried her head in her hands. She could feel the beginnings of a headache-dammit, why *her*? Wasn't it bad enough she wasn't getting any? Wasn't it bad enough Wufei was ignoring her? Wasn't it bad enough she still had mountains of work to tunnel through? "ISN'T MY UNHAPPINESS ENOUGH FOR YOU?" Sally exploded, lifting her head from her arms and hurling her coffee cup at the wall.

It shattered and Sally smirked. Now she knew what all those books meant when they said get your frustrations out.

"Woman?" Chang Wufei poked his head into her office. "What in God's name are you doing?"

Sally 'eeped and threw Wufei a sheepish grin. "Sorry. Kinda lost my cool for a sec," she excused herself, and picked up a folder, preparing to hide her flushing face behind it.

She wasn't fast enough. Wufei had caught onto her blush and had heard her angry yell a moment before. Something was bugging his co-worker. "It's more than that. What's going on?" Wufei inquired, leaning against the doorway and crossing his arms.

Sally gazed at him, her lips slightly parted. "Nothing's going on."

"Yes there. I've never known you to lose it like that. You've always managed to stay calm-even when you're dealing with me." This unexpected flash of gentle self-humor jolted Sally's defenses and her lips curved into a smile, every defense down. Wufei noticed this and decided that it was now or never.

"Tell me," he said softly, crossing the room and leaning across her desk. "Please."

The smile left Sally's face, revealing every strained nerve and trace of warm emotion. "You want to know what's wrong with me? I'll tell you."

She stood up and leaned forward, her lips barely an inch away from Wufei's. "You. You're driving me crazy, boy."

::The daylight's fading slowly

But time with you is standing still

I'm waiting for you only::

"I drive you crazy?" Wufei repeated; the warmth of his body searing her senses as he, impossibly, leaned closer without actually touching her.

"Yes. Crazy," Sally confirmed. Her tone was breathy, her head was spinning and she didn't know what she was doing. She only knew that it felt so impossibly *right* to have Wufei so close to her like this. "Your smile. Your warmth. Your scent. It's driving me crazy because you're so close and…I can't touch. It's like a hands-off policy in a store. You can look, but you can't touch."

"Really, now?" Wufei's tone was lengthy, drawn-out as his warm breath caressed her face. Their foreheads touched and she shivered slightly as one caramel hand lifted to caress her cheek softly. "Then the feeling's mutual…Sally."

The sound of her name, whispered in that subtly sensual tone by this impossibly attractive man was doing strange things to her body, sending warmth flooding through places she didn't know could feel like this and sending a fiery blush across her cheeks. "Well then…"

"Tell me," he whispered coaxingly. "Tell me what it is."

"I love you," she whispered, her hands coming up and clinging to the front of his shirt as she whispered again, almost fearfully. "I love you."

::The slightest touch and I feel weak

I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide

And I'm losing the will to try

Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it (can't fight it)::

Sally couldn't understand why she couldn't lie to him. If it had been anyone else…any other man, she could have laughed, pushed him away and thrown out some casual, sarcastic remark. But with him…she could only tell him.

Why had she been so afraid to tell him anyway? He was only Wufei…just Wufei, just the one who held the key to breaking her heart…Sally sucked in her breath sharply. She'd let down her guard. Spilled out her most carefully guarded secret. What happens next? She wondered, her eyes half-closing, as his hand stroked her hair tentatively-no not tentatively. Wufei was always sure of what he was doing. In anything, may it be marital arts, battle plans or in seducing a woman. He was sure of what he was doing.

A sensuous smile curved over her lips as she whispered; "Now you tell me. I dare you to."

::So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless

Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny

This loving feeling (loving feeling)

Make me long for your kiss

Go on (go on), go on (go on)

Yeah...

Come on

Yeah...::

"I love you," he whispered, embracing her as tightly as he could with the barrier the desk created between them. "I love you despite-or maybe because of-the fact, that you are not…a proper woman."

Sally smirked, her hands coming up to wrap behind his neck. She was definitely beginning to feel more in control now, yes, she was. She wasn't just going to lie back and let Wufei take her, oh no, that wasn't what Sally wanted. Sally wanted a fierce, turbulent relationship, full of the devotion and passion she felt for Wufei right now. None of that woman succumbing to man crap for her. Sally was a fighter and Wufei knew it.

"If you love me so damned much," Sally began, her eyes glittering with mischief, "Prove it."

"Gladly," Wufei murmured, lowering his head and capturing her lips with his own.

Yes! Sally felt her senses tingle exhilarating as she responded to the kiss, her mouth opening eagerly in submission to the insistent need of his tongue. *This* was what she wanted! She wanted a fierce, and still tender mouth on hers, a body as hot as hers molding against hers and enough passion to sate even the hungriest of appetites. *This* was what love and lust were to Sally Po and without even needing to think twice, she knew that was what Wufei wanted too.

They were two of a kind and despite their bickering, they were meant to be together. Sally truly believed this and it was with utter trust she surrendered herself to Wufei's kiss.

::And if there's no tomorrow

And all we have is here and now

I'm happy just to have you

You're all the love I need somehow::

Wufei's mind was still reeling in shock. He was acting totally out of character for him-since when did he walk into woman's offices with confessions of love on his lips? *Especially* to woman he tormented like he tormented Sally! But…here like this in her office, mouths warm and wet against each other's, hands moving frantically, straining to get a better grip on each other, Wufei knew this was what he'd been looking for.

No, he'd never expected to find love in Sally Po. For one thing, when he'd met her, she'd seemed ages older than him, she was sure of her self and confident. And for another, she wasn't anything like the girls he'd grown-up with. Headstrong whilst they were docile, opinionated whilst they were silent and a fighter whilst they succumbed to everything, Sally was nothing like what he'd *thought* he wanted in a woman.

How wrong. A few years of working with her and boom! It was like a bomb dropped! He didn't *want* a woman who's life was bent on serving him! Chang Wufei wanted a fighter, strong and capable like himself. He *needed* someone like Sally, someone who knew how to restrain him and still push him forward. Sally was a challenge; a constant one and that was what Wufei had fallen in love with.

And that's why he was here, kissing her and hanging on to her like he'd never let go.

He'd fallen hard and he wasn't letting go.

::It's like a dream

Although I'm not asleep

And I never want to wake up

Don't lose it (don't lose it), don't leave it (don't leave it)::

"You know what?" Wufei whispered, his breath hot against her face, "This'd be a lot more comfortable if you were closer to me."

"Really?" Sally couldn't find the words to say as her lips ached momentarily from the loss of Wufei's lips.

"Really," Wufei confirmed, his hands sliding down her body and grasping her waist firmly in his hands as he lifted her over the desk so she was sitting on the edge, her legs dangling down the sides. She felt the impulsive urge to giggle and she did so, swinging her feet gently. "You look like a little girl," Wufei said, after gazing at her a moment, unexpected warmth in his voice. "Like a schoolgirl with those braids and with your feet swinging."

"I have an idea," Sally grinned cheekily up at him. "How about we play School? I'll be the student and you can be my teacher."

Wufei grinned and whispered huskily, "What shall I teach you?"

"How about…" Sally smirked at him, reaching out and drawing him nearer. Her hands wrapped firmly around his waist and she whispered, "How about you teach me how to…have fun?"

::So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless

Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny

This loving feeling (loving feeling)

Make me long for your kiss

Go on (go on), go on (go on)

Yeah...

Come on::

Sally smirked at Wufei as he cleared her desk by shoving all the papers and other things cluttering it onto the floor. "I thought you were a neat-freak."

"You thought wrong," Wufei answered, his eyes gleaming with unashamed lust and desire.

Desire for her. The thought sent chills down Sally's spine. After all this time, she was finally there. Wufei was finally looking at her the way she'd dreamed. "Oh, Wufei," she murmured softly, as his lips drove her farther back onto the now-cleared desk.

"Yes?"

"I love you. Do you know that? I love you!" Sally cried, reaching out and embracing him.

He was quiet for a moment, patting down loosened strands of her hair and soothing her with gentle kisses. "I love you," he responded quietly, his hand stroking her back gently. "I do."

::Yeah-ie, yeah, yeah-ie, yeah...

And I can't lie

From you I cannot hide

And I've lost my will to try

Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it, (can't fight it)::

"You, Wufei," Sally proclaimed, as her newly acclaimed lover prepared to exit her office and get back to the work they'd interrupted, "Are a wonderful teacher."

Wufei looked up and smiled warmly at her, "And you, Sally, make an adequate pupil."

"Only adequate?" Sally raised an eyebrow.

"All things get better with practice," Wufei continued, leaning closer and kissing her gently.

"Then…" Sally grinned widely. "Let's blow this joint and go home to…practice."

"What a slave-driver I've chosen for myself," Wufei complained. "I can tell I'm never going to have a life outside the bedroom again!"

"Not as long as I'm there," Sally said happily, grabbing his hand. She smirked up at him and said, "I can't *wait* to learn all you have to teach me!"

::So go on, (go on) go on, (go on), come on, leave me breathless

Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny

This loving feeling (loving feeling) Make me long for your kiss

Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless

Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless

Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless

Go on... go on!::

::End::


End file.
